


Unconditional Surrender

by iviscrit



Series: The Thirst is Real [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iviscrit/pseuds/iviscrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kuvira and Baatar near completion in the reunification process, Kuvira's prioritizing starts to get on Baatar's nerves. No lemon, but definitely some kind of citrus. A Baatar Jr.-takes-charge kinda oneshot.<br/>**was requested**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuvirians](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kuvirians).



“We’re nearly at the border, sir.” 

“Thank you.” Baatar shut down the model of the colossus, frowning. “Has the meeting concluded yet?” 

“No, sir. The commander actually has requested that you attend, if it won’t interrupt your work in the lab.” The private straightened as Baatar turned away from the lab bench, removing the protective eyewear as he did so. 

“Anything else?” Baatar prodded. “Then you’re dismissed. Send in Lee and Sabad, I want them to test this model while I’m gone. If it still isn’t operable through metal bending I’ll need to figure out the necessary adjustments.” He crossed his arms, nodding as the private saluted and left the lab, the door gliding shut behind him.

If he left now, there was a chance he could catch the end of the impromptu strategy meeting Kuvira had called, which would mean actually seeing her before dinner. Of late, his engineering projects had wholly consumed his time, and all military affairs had been left solely to her jurisdiction. More than once, he worried that they were growing distant despite their engagement. As they neared the end of her term as interim president, she was more willing than not to push him away. “I need to focus, Baatar,” she had said more times than he could count in the past month alone. “I can’t afford any distractions, and you’re my biggest one.” 

“I’ve barely seen you since Yai,” he had protested. “We’ve barely talked anything more than strategy and briefing since Juroo, and I can’t remember the last time I went to bed before you were already asleep—“

“You’ll survive a few more weeks.” And with a perfunctory kiss and a pat on the cheek, she had gone off with one of their generals, hands behind her back and frowning in concentration as she received yet another briefing.

Baatar's feet led him to the conference room before he had realized it, and he entered without knocking and took his seat next to hers without preamble. She looked more bored than usual, and he realized with a start that the only time her brow wasn’t furrowed in thought of late was when she was fast asleep, half the time still in her uniform and her armor on the floor by her side of the bed. 

Kuvira took a few minutes to register his arrival, but she gave his hand a quick squeeze as she nodded impatiently to General Xi, waiting for him to finish. “I think that’ll do,” she interrupted at last, her expression aggrieved. “This meeting is adjourned, ladies and gentlemen. Dismissed.” She held her stiffly upright posture until the last of her officers had left the room, but as the doors hissed closed behind them she slumped back in her chair with a sigh. “I’ll be happy when the bloody coronation and Zaofu are over,” she muttered, reaching for his hand. “Three years for thirty-seven states, only to hand it over to a spoiled half-wit so he can run them into the ground again?” 

Baatar brought her hand to his lips. “Planned your official usurping speech yet?” 

She stood, smiling. “Mostly, yes.” She started to leave, but he caught her around the waist, pulling her down to his lap. Kuvira rolled her eyes, halfheartedly plucking at his arm. “What's gotten into you?” 

"I don't feel like leaving,” he said. “Since you're here, you may as well keep me company.”

She shifted her weight slightly, adopting a more comfortable position atop his knee. "I don't have time for this, Baatar. It's not my fault you were late to the meeting. I'll fill you in over dinner, let's go.” 

Baatar didn't move his arm. "I'm tired of only seeing you when others are around, Kuvira. We have the room to ourselves— stay with me a while.” 

Kuvira groaned in frustration. “You see me every night.” 

“Yes, asleep and monopolizing the covers,” he retorted. “Last time I had to take your armor off for you, or have you forgotten?” For a moment, her eyes glinted with an interest he hadn't seen in weeks, and he frowned as it left as quickly as it came. 

“You’re so needy,” she said at last. “We’ll be able to relax soon, we’re in the final stretch—“ 

He cut her off with a kiss, dragging her face to his by the point of her chin. She let out a sputter of indignation at the interruption, but responded with little prompting, leaning down to better meet him from her perch. “I hope soon means 'the next five seconds,’” Baatar murmured, "or my patience with you will soon run out.”

“Meaning what, exactly?” Kuvira said snidely. “Last I checked, I'm the one who plans the schedules—“

“Shut up, Kuvira,” he said dismissively. “You know what I meant.”

She arched a brow. "I ought to punish this kind of insubordination,” she said, trying again to release herself from his grip. 

“If I'm to suffer disciplinary action, then I may as well earn it,” Baatar replied, and he kissed her again, this time insistently tugging her to him by the hair. She let out a quiet gasp, her breath quickening. Kuvira’s arms found a place behind his neck, evidently giving up her attempts to extricate herself from his grasp. Her legs were crossed at the knee and he gripped her top leg in his spare hand, pulling her closer.

She broke away first, leaning her forehead against his. “You idiot, we're supposed to be in the mess car. Someone will come looking.”

“So let them,” he snapped. “They know we’re engaged—“ and he closed the gap between them again. This time she deepened the kiss, tugging a bit more sharply than necessary once he allowed her entry. He growled in his throat; she kept her movements teasing, letting out a little whimper when he grew decidedly aggressive. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Kuvira breathed, suppressing a gasp as he nipped the area where her jaw met her neck. 

“As if you don't know,” Baatar said drily, working his way down the smooth column of skin, impatiently undoing the fastenings of her restrictively high collar. “You haven't so much as talked to me, and when you do it’s never about anything besides the coronation or the new drill or the prototypes…”

“I don't need to listen to this,” she said, the words spaced out by increasingly staggered breathing. She metalbended her armor off, the strips of metal showering him as they came apart, her shoulder guards falling to the floor with a clang. She uncrossed her knees, settling herself on his lap with her legs apart. “If you mark me up this time, you're getting demoted—“

He smirked when she swore, and he lightly kissed the new spot as the skin began to bruise. “Demote me, then.” He stood, lifting her onto the conference table as her hands pushed his uniform down his shoulders. Their faces were nearly level again, and he cupped her face with one hand as he slid his other up her thigh. “What am I now?” he said, making short work of her buttons before pulling her in for another kiss. "Your army general?" He wound his fingers into her hair, forcing her head back for better access as he trailed past her collarbone. “Your chief of staff?”

"I can't believe you,” Kuvira muttered, shrugging the jacket off. “This table is hand carved—“ She dragged her fingers down his back, tilting her head to better meet his eyes. 

“You can't honestly be surprised,” Baatar said, pausing with his hands at her hips as she hooked one leg around him, his head cocked to the side. “We’re never alone anymore..”

“Fine,” she said after a brief pause, her breath coming quickly in his ear as she leaned in. “How should I make it up to you?” She exclaimed suddenly, pushing his face away. “Damn it, be more careful, my neckline can't go any higher—"

“Hmm,” he mused, undeterred. “Why don't we start with unconditional surrender?”

Kuvira tried to regard him imperiously but the disbelief on her face was too much to hide, framed by her hair that had long since come undone. It was a rare achievement to shock her into silence, and Baatar couldn't help but laugh at her expression. “Conditional. For tonight and tonight only,” she said at last, glancing at the door. 

He gently turned her face back to his with a finger under her chin. “Works for me,” he said softly, smiling as she kissed him before hurriedly redressing and following him to their room, to finish negotiating the terms of her surrender.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so ashamed that i wrote that jn don't even look at me kbai


End file.
